Father's Day
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Kon is off to give his Father a gift.


**I don't own anything. **

**Also I used the earlier version of Superboy from the issues, that goes for The Third Robin and Impulse.**

* * *

Kon flew overhead holding onto Robin's hand as the other held onto his with both hands swearing he was going to skin Kon alive if he dropped him. Laughing Kon flew faster towards the Mountain Justice on his back was Impulse who was cheering as they flew a little higher.

It was a good day. The three friends had enjoyed a great morning eating and playing at the arcade for a few hours, beat up some bad guys, stopped at a store because Robin had insisted before they headed back to where they spent their days training.

Stopping at the entrance Kon let Impulse hop off and the boy cheered and in a flash he was going looking for his Granddpa. Robin jumped down and straightened his cape glaring at him.

"You didn't have to dangle me the whole way here."

"Oh come on, birdy, you were fine." Kon put his hands in his Jacket. "Afraid that everyone was looking up your cape or something?"

Robin huffed as he scowled and walked away. Did Kon really have to talk about his outfit? Being the third Robin he liked his version of Robin. At least his legs were covered, unlike Nightwing. Although his teammates like to teas that his red part of his outfit looked like a bathing suit. He didn't listen much on it.

Kon floated overhead and heading into the base looking around. He saw Impulse and Kid Flash talking to Flash about something and all three seemed excited about something. Using his super hearing he listened in.

"Alright!" Flash said. "Let's go and eat at the all-day Father's Day café!"

Whoosh all of them were gone.

"Father's day?" Kon folded his arms. "Oh yeah…. I read about that. Hm, so that's today?"

Flying around he used his vision to search for Robin to ask him something when he saw the boy wonder in another room with Nightwing and Batman. Both Robin and Nightwing handed Batman gifts. Using his vision more he could see the cards said happy Father's day. Than all three of them started to leave most likely to eat out. Something Batman or Bruce would do with the boys.

Smirking Kon flew up to the Batmobile before they could take off. "Hey! Leaving without saying goodbye?"

"Goodbye." Robin said and sat next to Nightwing.

"Ouch," Kon said. "Don't I even get a kiss goodbye?"

"I'll kiss you with Kytonite if you don't move." Robin hissed.

"Whoa," Nightwing laughed. "Get into a lover's spat?"

"Robin, say goodbye to your deadbeat boyfriend so we can leave." Batman growled.

"Hey, I'm only fifteen and they don't hire until sixteen. Well, actually I'm five if you get technical."

Robin leaned over and kissed Kon lightly on the lips before sitting back. "Okay, we can leave."

The batmobile took off and Kon laughed. It had taken a long time to get Robin to pay attention to him and it had taken longer for him to get a date. Not only because Robin was dead set on ignoring him but when he finally paid attention he had told Kon he had to ask Batman for permission and that in itself was one of the most terrifying things he had ever had to do.

Everything they went out Impulse had to be with them or face the Bat's wrath and even though he tried Robin wouldn't disobey his mentor/Father and would wait until Kon had found him. Even their dates as Conner and Tim had been supervised by either Dick or Jason.

Flying up he saw most of the other young heroes celebrating Father's day. "Maybe I should too."

Leaving the mountain Kon flew into the city to pick up a gift.

* * *

Lex was going over some paper work when the window opened. Looking up he saw Conner fly into the building and fly around for a few minutes before plopping down on a chair. Cocky smile in place he leaned back in the chair tossing his legs over the arms.

"Conner." Lex said and setting the pepper work down. "What brings you here?"

"Can't a kid wish his dad a happy Father's day? Even though I was grown in a tube and all."

"You are never going to let that go are you?"

"Nope." Kon sat up more. "By the way this is for you."

Lex caught the card and the box. Opening the card he frowned a little at the drawing inside with Conner sticking out his tongue. Little brat. The box held a black tie in it. An actual sensible gift? The world must be coming to an end.

"Thank you."

"You gonna wear it or are you gonna put it away and forget it?" Kon asked picking various items off the desk and messing with them.

"I'll wear it tomorrow."

"Sure." Kon picked up a some pens. "Whoa, don't these cost like a hundred bucks a pen?"

"Don't be ridiculous. They cost five hundred a pen."

"I'm keeping some than." Kon pocketed five. "Anyways, what's up?"

"Just some pepper work. How's school?"

"It's okay. Gotta keep up with the passing grade." Kon shrugged. "Oh, and I got a boyfriend."

"Really?" Lex looked at him.

Smirking Kon looked at him. "Yeah. He's forty two and works at the mall."

"I don't approve of this!"

Laughing Kon flew right up to his Father's face. "It was a Joke. Well the age and working part but I do have a boyfriend."

Trying to control his anger Lex sat back. "And who are you dating?"

"Robin."

"A Bat? You're dating a Bat?"

"Yep~" Kon looked at a watch before putting it on.

"Which one?"

"Uh, the only one with the tittle Robin, duh." Kon picked up a few more things, pocking stuff he wanted to keep. "I had to ask his dad and everything. It's not easy to ask permission form Batman."

"I bet. What did he do, interrogate you?"

"For eight hours." Kon took out a snow globe before putting it into his pocket. "Wasn't too bad."

"I see. So, when do I get to meet him?"

"Oh, sorry. One of the rules is that Robin is nowhere near my dear old dad." Kon held up a small box and tried to open it. "What's in this?"

"Lemon drops."

"Sweet." In the pocket it went. "We have a date next Friday."

"Yeah? Where?"

"The fair. We going ride all the rides! By the way can I have money for the fair?"

Lex sighed and took out a large wad of money. "Here. That should be about five thousand."

"Thanks!" Kon took the wad and it joined the other items. "So, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Can I have my stuff back?"

Kon frowned looking sad. "But… I want them…"

Groaning in frustration Lex waved him off. "Fine. Let's go eat."

"Awesome. Where are you taking me?"

Standing and putting on his coast Lex thought about it. "How about that new restaurant that just opened?"

"Ew, rich people food." Kon made a face.

"They have burgers."

"Now you're talking!"

"Conner…"

"What?"

"Put my desk down, you can't have that."

"Can I have the chair?"

"No."

Later that evening Lex found his chair missing.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
